


Laços e entrelaço

by AltenVantas



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Adult!Gon, BDSM, Lemon, M/M, dp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroro estava plácido e sereno enquanto esperava o seu dominador entrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laços e entrelaço

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Para comemorar o seu sucesso no mundo das fanfics de HxH. Parabéns, você merece.

A porta se abriu lentamente, como se a pessoa do outro lado quisesse prolongar a ansiedade, caso ele estivesse sentido alguma. O homem encontrava-se ajoelhado ao estilo japonês, suas mãos unidas na frente do corpo e seus olhos voltados para baixo, seu corpo estava relaxado e calmo. Havia sido bem treinando e não iria cometer os erros que o ruivo queria que ele cometesse, simplesmente porque esse era parte do jogo dele, induzir o submisso a um erro simples e considerá-lo impróprio. Kuroro já participara de cenas o suficiente com o ruivo para saber disso.

Não levantou os olhos, nem mesmo quando ouviu o som de outra pessoa entrando na sala, fora avisado que teriam companhia e mal podia esperar para saber como seria o treinamento. Apenas observar? Ele iria fazer alguma coisa? Mil perguntas atropelavam a mente do homem, que tratou de enterrá-los. Perguntas só o deixaria ansioso e faria com que perdesse o controle que exercia sobre o seu copo, coisa que não podia acontecer, não quando estava no julgo de Hisoka. Muitos tinham medo dele, muitos não suportavam até o final. Devido ao sadismo do homem, embora ele respeitasse os limites de casa pessoa com quem esteve.

\- Está vendo Gon? Lucifer está perfeitamente relaxado com o que irá acontecer.

\- Por que ele está de joelho Hisoka?

\- É a posição natural, aos pés do dominador.

\- Não é desconfortável?

\- Ele parece desconfortável para você?

O moreno não esboçou qualquer reação à conversa, sabia quem era Gon, tinha visto esse homem com Hisoka durante um dos dias abertos para quem não era sócio do clube. Era moreno, com músculos no lugar e olhos castanhos inocentes; a primeira vista parecia um submisso, contudo estava mostrando-se ao contrário. Quem diria. Novamente perguntas apareceram em sua mente, novamente enterrou-as em sua mente para manter-se quieto e em paz. Qualquer distúrbio significava medo, medo significava erro, erro significava fracasso. Kuroro não fracassava.

\- Levante-se.

O mais novo levantou-se de maneira elegante, sem deixar de olhar para baixo, sem deixar de estar relaxado. Suas mãos ainda estavam unidas a frente de seu corpo, sem cruzar os dedos, apenas palma contra palma. Um barulho foi ouvido, algo nas gavetas ao fundo do quarto rosa – igual à cor do chiclete e às vezes doía os olhos – seguidos a passos de um salto que voltava para onde estava. Esse era o diferencial de Hisoka, ele era afeminado e por isso muitos o confundiram como submisso até chegarem perto e descobrir que era o oposto. Contraste. Esse era o adjetivo dele.

\- Estenda a mão.

Ergueu a mão automaticamente, mas não foi às mãos delicadas com suas unhas longas a ata-lo, eram as mãos másculas e um pouco calejadas; embora soubesse ser bem delicado e cuidadoso em seus movimentos. Isso era bom, se pudesse o moreno estaria sorrindo para ele como se o encorajasse, mas isso não estava no contrato daquele dia. Logo, estava com os braços todo atado e o homem parou dando um nó bem apertado, deixando clara a força que ele possuía. Novamente Kuroro queria sorrir ao outro, como se dissesse que estava indo no caminho certo, novamente não fez.

\- Una as pernas.

O sarcasmo quase escorreu por sua língua, afinal não tinha como unir ainda mais sua perna, só se elas se transformassem em uma. Isso acarretaria em punição e por mais que fosse tentador, quase não conseguira andar depois da ultima, manteve assim calado. Dessa vez fora as mãos de Hisoka que atou suas pernas, devido à experiência fora mais rápido do que o menino parando apenas quando chegou à cintura do moreno. Sabia perfeitamente que sua ereção iria ficar confinada e doeria até o final, mas o ruivo sabia ser generoso e por isso não temia, mesmo com companhia.

\- Erga os braços.

Com algum esforço, devido à atadura que quase não conseguira, contudo sabia ser flexível e por isso acabou conseguindo. Seu corpo estava reto, ambas as restrições ajudavam nisso, o que era bom para manter seus músculos relaxados e evitar a tensão nas costas. Sentiu um metal frio encostando-se a sua pele, um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo, devido ao contraste do calor com o frio. Seu corpo fora sendo erguido pouco a pouco, com um ranger da roldana, até que ficaram uns dez centímetros acima do chão.

\- Isso não vai machucá-lo?

\- Não, se ele relaxar e não contrair as costas.

\- Mas ele está suspenso no ar.

\- Não é a primeira vez Gon.

O ruivo entrou em sua zona de visão, havia um sorriso divertido no rosto dele, com aquele brilho nos olhos sempre que conseguia algo que queria. Kuroro se perguntava o que era além é claro de tê-lo ali suspenso para ser usado pelo seu aprendiz, isso teria que ficar para depois.

\- Ele vai começar usando o chicote.

Os olhos do moreno indicavam que queria perguntar mais alguma coisa, contudo conteve-se. Parte da cena era a surpresa, era não saber o que viria a seguir. A mão do ruivo foi até o seu rosto, pressionado ali com certa força.

\- Hoje você é minha boneca, entende?

Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, isso significava muitas opções, que só enchia-o de desejo. Ainda sim, não demonstrou o quanto estava querendo aquilo, mantendo sua expressão tão distante quanto possível, serena, calma.

\- É por isso eu sempre volto você consegue manter-se calmo mesmo sobre essas expectativas.

Soltou-o dando a volta no outro, como se fosse um tubarão espreitando a presa, seus saltos ecoando naquela sala desprovida de moveis. Logo seus olhos estavam apenas voltados para a parede, isso doía os seus olhos, era muito claro e por isso acabou fechando-o bem a tempo de sentir a primeira chicotada nas costas. Era forte, mas não chegou a machucar de fato, era apenas para esquentar, o moreno sabia disso. Também sabia que não fora o ruivo que lhe acertara, ele nunca usaria um flogger – sabia disso devido a forma como as tiras se espalharam pelas suas costas – iria começar com uma chibata. Então, só poderia ser Gon.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, demonstrando a mais profunda satisfação conforme era acoitado pelo instrumento, suas tiras flexíveis e abundantes se espalhavam pelo seu corpo atingindo as costas como um todo e não apenas uma parte dela. A força do outro era o suficiente para sensibilizar sua pele com apenas poucos ataques, sabia que logo não iria conseguir manter-se calado. A não ser que uma ordem fosse lhe dada e sabia que viria a qualquer momento.

\- Não tem permissão para gemer Lucifer.

O outro cerrou os dentes, seu maxilar se contraindo ao máximo para evitar que o gemido saísse, suas costas estavam tão sensíveis até o menor dos toques estava lhe deixando tonto. Foi então que sentiu o corte, seu corpo sendo jogado para frente, seus dentes trincando com força sobre humana para não gemer.

Era Hisoka, seu bullwhip acertando-se com destreza, a força equilibrada para apenas cortá-lo de forma moderada. Sentiu-se gozar, sentiu o seu pênis forçando na atadura implorando por liberação. Outra chicotada veio, seus dentes começaram a protestar, logo não teria forças para manter-se calado; mesmo recebendo uma ordem para fazer isso. Outra chicotada, o sangue escorria por suas costas de forma pegajosa, colaborando ainda mais com a sensação de alivio que vinha com os cortes. Outra chicotada, seu maxilar estava perdendo suas forças.

Seus pés tocaram o chão, totalmente sem forças, seu corpo estava mole e só podia sentir parcialmente tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Vagamente ouvia uma conversa, vagamente percebeu dois pares de mãos segurando-o – não sabia se gentilmente ou não, também podia ouvir gemidos e alguém lhe dizendo que estava tudo bem. Sua mente ainda não estava percebendo o mundo com muita clareza naquele momento.

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Alguém estava dentro de si, era bom e confortável, como a peça que faltava em um quebra-cabeça, então outra pessoa também estava. Seu corpo fora lançado para frente sem piedade, suas costas estavam sendo pressionada e o sangue servia como lubrificante para o movimento. Os dois estavam em sincronia dentro de si, com a mesma força, com a mesma velocidade e só conseguia senti-los entrando e saindo, empurrando para a própria liberação tão feroz que um urro saiu de sua boca.

Sentiu a água escorrendo por seu corpo, seus olhos se fechando sem que tivesse qualquer consciência do que estava fazendo. Dois braços ainda o sustentam como se fosse boias de salva-vidas. Agradecia por isso, porque não conseguiria andar se fosse diferente.

\- Durma agora.

Sem perguntar quem lhe mandara dormir, deixou a escuridão lhe levar. 


End file.
